casscainfandomcom-20200215-history
Kahndaq
Kahndaq Location: Middle East AKA:Kingdom of Kahndaq First Appeared In: - Brief: Kahndaq is a Middle Eastern country on the continent of Africa located between Egypt and Israel on the northern part of the Sinai Peninsula; it is the homeland of the anti-hero Black Adam. Initially governed by a Saddam Hussein-esque dictator named Asim Muhunnad, following a coupe it became ruled by Black Adam and his wife, Isis. The country become known as one of the countries that spearheaded the Freedom of Power Treaty, which excludes foreign metahumans from operating inside the borders of treaty members. The capital city of Kahndaq is Shiruta, named after Teth-Adam's first wife. At least one of its official languages is Arabic. Its flag consists of three horizontal, black and white stripes combined with three golden pyramids, each representing a dead member of Adam's family. History: History Ancient Times Originally part of the Egyptian empire over 3600 years before modern time, the land-that-would-become-Kahndaq was ruled by Egyptian Pharaoh, Rameses II, and his son, Prince Teth-Adam. The prince's fair treatment of his subjects and just attitudes impressed the wizard Shazam, who was at the time posing as one of the Pharaoh's high priests. Deciding that the world needed a protector, the Wizard offered Teth-Adam the power to become Mighty-Adam; magical protector of the people granted with the stamina of Shu, the swiftness of Heru, the strength of Amon, the wisdom of Zehuti, the power of Aton, and the courage of Mehen. Teth-Adam served Egypt for many years as the hero Mighty-Adam, but this duty drew him away from his wife and children in Kahndaq and while he was away, the mad priest, Ahk-ton, ravaged Kahndaq and killed Adam's family using the Orb of Ra. A disparaged Adam continued to serve in Rameses' court, albeit becoming darker in mindset, and allied himself with Prince Khufu (later known as Hawkman). At this time, he met three travelers from the future: Hawkgirl, Mr. Terrific, and Captain Marvel. With the help of these visitors and the wizard Nabu (later known as Doctor Fate), Adam was able to capture Ahk-ton and killed him in retribution for murdering his family. For centuries, long after the natural death of his father, Mighty-Adam continued to protect the world. However, Blaze, Shazam's demonic daughter, seduced Adam and slowly corrupted him under her mystical will. Eventually convincing the hero that they should rule all of Egypt, Mighty-Adam made an attempted coupe on the Egyptian Pharaohs only to come up against the wizard Shazam, who trapped Adam's soul and powers within a scarab talisman and buried both Teth's body and the scarab in the tomb of Rameses II. 21st Century In recent times the country, now known as Kahndaq, became ruled by a dictator named Asim Muhunnad. Following Adam's resurrection, now known as Black Adam, Muhunnad was deposed and executed by Adam and a group of former Justice Society of America members. Reclaiming his ancient throne, Adam declared himself ruler and god of Kahndaq. Some time later the country's capital, Shiruta, was declared along with all of Kahndaq a land of sin by the Spectre, who was being manipulated and corrupted by Eclipso. The Spectre then swept across the country, turning dozens of Kahndaq's citizens into stone statues. Black Adam and his allies, the Feitherans, fought to protect the city and the Justice Society of America arrived to assist until a bargain was made to cease the Specter's destructive rampage. After this attack, Black Adam joins Alex Luthor's Secret Society of Super Villains, feeling that it would serve to protect his weakened country. After the events of the Infinite Crisis, Adam re-dedicates himself as the protector of Kahndaq and instituted many severelaws, including public executions every Wednesday (which he carries out personally). Kahndaq also became a signatory member of the Freedom of Power Treaty, which excluded foreign metahumans from operating inside treaty member borders. Adam's harsh rule became tempered, however, after meeting Adrianna Tomaz; a young woman who had been presented to him by Intergang as a bribe to allow them to use Kahndaq as a base for their criminal activities. Charmed by her strong but fair will, Adam and Adrianna fell in love, and Adam shared his powers with her, transforming her into the superhuman, Isis. After Adam and Isis wed in a public ceremony by Captain Marvel, they find Adrianna's lost brother Amon, and Adam transforms him into the superpowered Osiris. As an act of good will, Black Adam and his new family went to the United States as representatives of Kahndaq and participated in several events including a holiday parade and a charity dinner at the Sivana estate, however, due to distrust from other nations fostered by Amanda Waller, Adam and Isis' attempts at friendly relations with other countries were ill fated. Not long after, Osiris befriended a shy talking crocodile which he named Sobek. He brought Sobek back to Kahndaq with him and he became a part of the colloquially named Black Marvel Family. The trio pledge themselves to turning Kahndaq into an earthly paradise, however, their plans are short-lived as Kahndaq is attacked by the Four Horsemen, a quartet of artificially enhanced beings based in the nearby country of Bialya. During the battle, Osiris is eaten by Sobek, who was actually the Horseman known as Famine, while Isis dies after Kahndaq is blighted by acid rains sent by Pestilence. Isis' final words to Adam was a plea of vengeance against those who brought this tragedy upon Kahndaq. Adam first killed Sobek by hyper-extending his jaws and then the remaining Horsemen to Bialya and engaged them in a massive battle where he lashed out against the entire country, killing every man, woman and child in Bialya, even sterilizing the earth before embarking on a world-wide rampage against every country that had given himself and Isis grief, eventually going on to attack China, whom he suspected was responsible for financially backing the Oolong Island experiments that resulted in the creation of the Four Horsemen. After a fierce battle with both chinese and foreign superheroes from across the globe, Adam was rendered powerless by the combined efforts of Captain Marvel and Zatanna, and the now human Adam returned to Shiruta to wander its streets anonymously; with the mission of resurrecting his wife his only goal. Managing to obtain his wife's remains from their tomb in Shiruta, Adam goes on a global quest to revive her. Eventually becoming fooled by Felix Faust into thinking he had wasted any hope in resurrecting her, he retires to the closed down Kahndaq ambassy in Gotham City and relinquishes his recentally regained powers to Mary Marvel in a further attempt to ressurect Isis through Mary's innocence influencing his powers. With this ploy failing, he later returns to living in his family shrine in Kahndaq, sleeping in his coffin and mourning his dead family until the discovery of a blood-soaked floor leads him to Isis, resurrected and enslaved by Felix Faust. After freeing her from Faust's control, Isis attempts to purge the entire planet of perceived evils. Starting with Kahndaq she began massacring the country's citizens in her purge. Learning that it was Adam's power that was corrupting her to do these things, Adam returns his power to the resurrected wizard Shazam, who takes away the powers of both the Adam and Marvel families, and as perceived punishment, Shazam turns both Isis and Adam to stone, leaving them as statues in the streets of Shiruta. File:AdamKahndaq.jpg File:52twelve.jpg File:Kahndaq1.jpg File:Kahndaq5.jpg File:Kahndaq8.png File:34i4y77.jpg File:2ls9soz.jpg File:52_16_(Virgin).jpg File:Orderofthecrescent.jpg File:Black_Marvel_Family_Holiday_ECard.png File:Kahndaq6.jpg File:Kahndaq7.jpg File:52 27.jpg Kahndaq10.jpg Kahndaq11.png Trivia *Despite his evil deeds, Teth-Adam -- now refferred to as Khem-Adam, in death -- was buried with all the riches and wealth that a Pharaoh was accord; as a respectful departure to one of Earth's first, and greatest, heroes. *The aggressive coupe enacted by Black Adam to reclaim his country was denounced by many foreign countries as an invasion of Kahndaq. Atom Smasher was later put on trial for his participation. *The social barriers in regards to women in Kahndaq are not as stringent as they are in other Muslim countries that impose a strict interpretation of Islamic law. *Culturally, the country is similar to Egypt. As such, the majority of the Kahndaqi population are relatively liberal Sunni Muslims who view Black Adam as a prophet along the lines of Mohammed. *Other signatories to the Freedom of Power Treaty include China, North Korea, and Myanmar. *During their brief attempt at global relations, Adam and Isis set up various ambassies across the globe, one of which was located in Gotham City. *The Order of the Crescent is the highest honor bestowed by the nation of Kahndaq to citizens of foreign countries. Americans Charles Victor Szasz and Renee Montoya received the award after preventing a suicide bombing during the wedding of Black Adam and Isis. *It is a 31-hour flight from Gotham to Kahndaq, with plane changes in Paris and Algiers. Location Databank Category:Locations